


Secrets

by kesktoon04



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Gunshot, Hurt, Pain, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Spencer and the reader get taken and the only way out is sharing secrets. But there are definitely a few that the reader doesn't want to remember.





	Secrets

You were shaking, not from fear, but from the cold of the freezer you were being held hostage in.

Your captor played with the revolver in his hands, and put it to his bottom lip, as if he were thinking, “I’m bored! Come on! Give me a good one!” He exclaimed loudly, his voice booming in the closed room.

“David, there are agents en route, there’s no use in dragging your game out.” Spencer, your fellow partner and captive, spoke up. He was hunched over from a previous fight between him and the unsub, his left eye black and blue, hair disheveled, and cheeks bloody with scratches. Both of you had your hands tied behind your back, and were sat to face one another.

“But, you see,” David Bryce said with a tsk, “the game is what makes the killing even more fun.” He pointed the gun to you, “Tell me a secret.”

You rolled your eyes. You had it with his bullshit game. For the past hour he had just been having you and Spence reveal petty things about yourself. He wasn’t getting anything that satisfied him, and you planned on keeping it that way.

“I’m an alien,” you said, looking at him cocking your head, “bite me.”

Bryce wasn’t having at your smart remark, and hit you with the butt of his gun. Aiming the revolver back at you, he rolled the cylinder and pulled down the hammer, making the bullets make a noise as one fell into the barrel.

“I said,” he growled, “tell me a secret. And make it good,” he walks towards Spence, taking the gun off you. He hits him with the guns butt, causing your friend to fall to side, groaning, with a bloody nose, “or Pretty Boy gets it.”

“Spence! You asshole!” You growled, pulling at the restraints holding you back. He pulled his leg back to kick Spence, when you yelled out, “Fine! I’ll tell you!”

He grimaced at your surrender. Looking at you expectantly, he walked towards you.

“Tell your Prince Charming here about that time in college.” He smirked to you.

Your eyes widened at him, “W-What?” You breathed out quietly.

“You remember, don’t you? With that party girl phase.” He looked at you like a predator with its prey. You could tell he was happy to have stricken a nerve.

You felt as though a wall you had built up around you had crumbled in a matter of seconds. “Please,” you pleaded, shaking your head.

“We haven’t got all day,” he played with him in his hands, “Party Girl.” He smirked.

You clenched your jaw, trying to play a strong character, “It was nothing. I was in college and got wasted at a party.” You avoided eye contact with both your captor and your best friend. Spencer had no idea what you were talking about. He looked at you with confused eyes.

“Oh, come on!” David come towards you, “Don’t make me push it out of you.” He threatened, grabbing your jaw roughly.

You had tried for years to bury this memory, and here you were, at gunpoint, having to relive it, in front of your friend.

You gulped, “I was in college,” you started off quietly, “I was at a party, and had a few too many drinks. My- my boyfriend at the time said he would take me home, but,” you swallowed a lump in your throat, and blinked twice as you felt your chest tighten, “but, instead him and a few of his friends took me into the basement of the house we were in, and they took advantage of me.” You quickly spit out, running through your sentence, like it burned your tongue.

David peered his eyes at you. He squat down in front of you, “How many guys were there?”

You avoided his eyes, “Four.” You whispered. You could feel Spencer’s eyes on you.

“Did they take turns?” He pryed. “Or, just go all at once with you?” You could see a smile on his lips.

“Leave me alone.” You whispered again, your heart beating loudly in your ears.

“I bet your boyfriend didn’t even feel bad about it, did he? He probably knew you liked it.” David wouldn’t budge from in front of you. You clenched your jaw tight, “You did like it, didn’t you?” He grabbed your face to look at him, “You’re just a whore, you probably loved it.”

“Hey!” Spencer called for David’s attention.

You gathered saliva in your mouth, and spit at him, “I said, leave me alone.” You growled.

He slapped you, and grabbed your jaw tightly, “Leave her alone!” You heard Spencer struggle against his restraints.

“You told the police, didn’t you?” David started again, his face inches away from yours, “But they didn’t believe you.”

You stare back at his cold eyes, memories coming back to you. The party, the incident, the pain and betrayal.

David let go of your face, and started to unbutton your top, “Stop,” you pleaded, scooting yourself back, only to have him pull you back front by your collar.

He undoes your bottons, ignoring Spencer’s pleas to leave you alone. You sit completely still, looking down in shame. He runs his hands over the top of your breast, tracing a scar.

“Your boyfriend do this? Because you didn’t want his friends to touch you?” His cold touch stung you.

“When I was twelve, in high school, I was tricked by a girl I liked, to strip down in front of the whole school and I was tied to a goal post!” Spencer cried out, getting David’s attention, finally. “When I was ten, my father left my mother and I, and I’ve been caring for her since.” He starts spitting out secrets, in attempt to drive David away from you.

He fails, as David turns back to you, kissing your neck. You turn your head as far away as you can, and feel your bottom lip quiver, “Please,” you tremble, “leave me alone.”

He backs up, looking at you, eye to eye, “Tell Dr. Reid the one secret you were never planning on revealing.” He wise thriving off your pain and fear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tears were streaming down your face and you weren’t even sure when you started crying.

“Tell him you love him.” He whispered quietly, so Spencer couldn’t hear.

You looked down, crying harder at your exposed chest. You knew exactly where this was going. David was satisfied with breaking you, and now, it was the end for you.

You took a shaky deep breath, “Spencer,” you looked at the broken man before you. He had shed a few tears along with your story, and his bloody nose had dried, “I love you.” You admitted sadly.

His hair was matted down to his sweaty forehead, “Keslyn, don’t do this, please.” He shook his head.

“I mean it,” You chuckled softly, “I do love you. I have, for a long time. Even though you don’t believe in love at first sight, I think that’s what it was.” You smiled small. “I loved you when you wore your big nerdy glasses, to when you got your boy band haircut. And, I love you now.”

Spencer looked at you dearly.

David came up behind you, and leaned down to your ear, whispering, now loud enough for Spencer to hear, “Do you love him enough to die for him?”

Spencer’s eyes widened, “No,” he whispered in disbelief.

“Yes,” You answer, looking at nothing but Reid.

“No! No, Keslyn! Don’t!” Spencer cried out, pulling against his ropes.

“Say it.” David said, pulling his gun back into view.

“Yes,” you breathed, “I love Spencer, and I would die for him.”

“Keslyn! No! David, please! Stop!” He cried desperately, pulling at his hands with no prevail. You felt the cold barrel of the gun touch the back of your head. Defeated, you shut your eyes, and felt tears run down your cheeks. Spencer was screaming in the corner, also crying, seeing his best friend about to be executed.

There was a thumping on the freezer door, and with a loud bang, simultaneously, the door flew open, and you felt a sharp pain in your chest. You felt yourself fall, face flat, and rolled onto your back, groaning in agonizing pain.

Looking down, you saw two holes in your abdomen. One right by the scar on your breast, and one to the side of your stomach.

You curled into a ball, hoping to ease the pain, but that was useless. The blood ran everywhere, covering the floor beneath you. The team had all entered the room you were in, and Derek and Emily took away a resistant David, while JJ untied Spencer. He ran towards you the instant he was free.

Falling beside you, he took your head into his lap, “Keslyn, oh god, Keslyn, please.” He wiped the hair away from your face, the blood all on his hands, as well as your face. “Just hang on, the medics are here, Hotch is bringing them in.”

Your hands were still tied behind your back, but you nod to his bloody nose with your eyes, “Sorry,” You cough, “that’s on me.” You chuckle lowly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he apologized, pulling your shirt, to cover your exposed chest, “I’m so sorry, I should’ve been able to talk him down, I-” he rambles.

“Hey, I’m going to be fine, don’t worry.” You say, your eyes dropping. You feel tired, and even colder than before.

“Damn right,” he nodded, sniffling, “You have to. You can’t just die on me after confessing your love like that.” He half smiled.

You copied his crooked smile, “Yeah, you have to make me your girlfriend after this. I took a bullet for you.” You try laughing, but it comes as a cough making you wince in pain.

The EMT comes in, and Spence and the medic undo your bindings and help you onto the stretcher. They get Spence and you into an ambulance- him insisting on staying with you. They sedate you, in order to see the situation and stitch you accordingly.

As your eyes begin to close, and your breathing slows, Spencer takes your hand in his, as an EMT works on a cut on his cheek, “Hey,” he calls for your attention. You turn your head to him, barely nodding, “I love you too.” You shut your eyes, a smile taking its place on your lips.


End file.
